Snowboarding
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Un descenso por una montaña de nieve suena algo normal. Bueno, pues no lo fue para Shinnosuke, quien terminó "chocando" con una mujer bastante peculiar. AU/ShinRiko Fic #65


**DISCLAIMER:** Kamen Rider Drive no me pertenece. Yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes para mi sana diversión, para que tengan un agradable momento de lectura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SNOWBOARDING**

 **.**

 **.**

Él no era para nada bueno en el deporte del "Snowboarding", sin embargo le llamaba tanto la atención, que no le importaba en lo absoluto si era el peor de toda la montaña. Él era feliz disfrutando del aire fresco por su rostro, a pesar de que las caídas se habían vuelto constantes, se había llegado a acostumbrar al dolor y el frío, con tal de no rendirse.

Shinnosuke Tomari era un jovenzuelo de 22 años con grandes sueños y aspiraciones. Quizás uno de ellos no era ser el mejor Snowboarder del mundo, pero al menos intentar participar en algunas competencias con tal de guardar recuerdos y experiencias para la posteridad.

Sin embargo, no tenía idea de que un día en especial, su vida cambiaría radicalmente.

Era un día cualquiera.

Una bajada de montaña rutinaria.

Sin embargo, ese día la vida se encargó de recordarle lo principiante y torpe que era.

Descendió aquella montaña, pero no precisamente sobre la tabla. Más bien, en el último tramo, éste perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo a la nieve. Rodó unas cuantas veces antes de llegar a la zona plana.

Se había llevado de chuza a un grupo de chicos que descansaban en esa zona. Terminó tirando a uno, logrando que también diera un giro sobre la nieve junto con él.

Cuando recobró los sentidos, planeaba disculparse con aquella persona, cuando ésta habló primero.

― ¡¿Oye, estás ciego o qué!? ―

Hasta en ese momento Shinnosuke se percató que era una chica con la que había chocado y tirado a la nieve. Pudo verla quitarse el gorro para limpiarse la nieve de su largo y castaño cabello.

― Bajas con estilo ¿No? ― Volvió a comentar sarcástica.

Shinnosuke también se deshizo del casco y frotó su cabello. Los demás Snowboarders ya se habían alejado. ― De verdad lo siento, aún soy nuevo en esto ― Explicó. Sonrió, se desabrochó de la tabla y se puso de pie rápidamente. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Ella lo miró hacia arriba, era mucho más alto que ella y debía admitirlo, con esa hermosa sonrisa, quien le negaría algo. Algo dudosa aceptó su mano. ― Soy Shinnosuke ― Anunció él tirando de ella para ponerla de pie.

Ya incorporada la castaña sonrió tímidamente. ― Kiriko… gracias ― Musitó.

Ambos se deshicieron del apretón de manos de forma lenta. ― ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? ― Interrogó él, alejando el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

― Sólo cuando mi trabajo me lo permite ― Respondió la chica mientras ajustaba su grueso abrigo de color café. Pronto, se alejó para poder recoger su tabla.

Él la observaba desde atrás. Una joven, pequeña y delgada chica, pero en verdad atractiva y más con esas mejillas coloreadas. Si, definitivamente no iba a dejar las cosas así.

― Oye, de verdad lamento lo que pasó ― Volvió a decir.

Ella se volvió hacia él negando. ― Ya olvídalo ―

ÉL negó. ― No. Mira es más, me gustaría compensártelo ― Dijo sonriente. ― ¿Qué te parece una invitación a cenar? ― Sugirió esperanzado de que dijera que no tiene novio.

Kiriko sonrió tenuemente. ― Me parece bien ― Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco más. ― ¿Está noche? ―

― Esta noche ― Concordó él más entusiasmado que nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

Y desde ese momento la vida de ambos cambió para siempre.

Durante esa cena. Ambos hablaron de muchas cosas. En una de esas ambos descubrieron que aparte del Snowboarding ambos eran detectives de élite en la División de delitos mayores de la Capital. Curiosamente, nunca se habían visto por los pasillos. Aunque la División era demasiado grande, pero era extraño el hecho de que nunca se hubiesen encontrado hasta este momento.

Kiriko se comprometió a enseñarle más técnicas del manejo de la tabla de nieve a Shinnosuke. Los fines de semana libres, viajaban juntos a esa montaña para las lecciones. Con el tiempo Shinnosuke fue mejorando cada vez más. Ahora ambos pasaban tiempo juntos en la División y en las montañas cubiertas de nieve.

En uno de los días ajetreados de la División ambos fueron convocados para una misión especial, que, con el éxito de ésta ambos se volvieron compañeros del mismo departamento.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo! ― Le animó ella.

Ambos se encontraban en la cima de una montaña. Precisamente se encontraban en medio de una competencia en parejas de Snowboarding.

― Tranquila Kiriko, sólo me estoy mentalizando ―

Ella rodó los ojos. ― Si un criminal viene tras de ti ¿pensarás las cosas? ―

Él sonrió. ― Eso depende, no creo que le guste rodar cuesta abajo ― Bromeó.

Ella sonrió del mismo modo. Y bajó su visera. ― ¿Podrás seguirme el paso? ― Interrogó.

Shinnosuke también bajó su visera, esperando la señal de salida. ― Claro que puedo, Kiriko Tomari― Respondió divertido.

Ella se sentía enrojecer al escuchar el nombramiento que le daba su ahora esposo. Siempre lograba como descolocarla, llamarla así, era una de esas maneras.

Y sí, dos años después de toda esa aventura, ambos contrajeron matrimonio. ¿Quién pensaría que después de todo ese alboroto encontrarías al amor de tu vida?

― ¿Snowboarders listos? ― Anunció el parlante.

Todos se colocaron en posición.

― En sus marcas… listos… ¡Fuera! ―

El sonido de un disparo al aire les indicó la salida. La pareja Tomari se posicionó al frente todo el tiempo, fueron menos de tres minutos de descenso. Ambos fueron los campeones en esa ocasión y en muchas otras más.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Mira papá, lo estoy logrando! ― Exclamó un chiquillo de no más de seis años con un gordo abrigo, montado en una tabla de nieve.

Shinnosuke sonrió y se acercó a su hijo. ― Bien hecho Eiji ― Felicitó colocando una mano en su cabecita, más bien, en su gorro de color rojizo. ― Aprendes rápido ―

― Creo que mucho más rápido que tu padre ― Bromeó Kiriko acercándose a su familia.

― Gracias por dejarme en ridículo frente a nuestro hijo Kiriko ― Comentó el hombre Tomari con cierto tono triste.

La mujer sonrió. ― Al paso que vas, podrás enseñarles a los niños del campamento Eiji ― Dijo al momento de plantarle un beso en la cabeza a su hijo.

La emoción del niño creció. ― ¿Puedo ir ahora mamá? ―

― Claro que sí ―

― Pero quédense donde podamos verlos ― Advirtió su padre.

El chiquillo se alejó velozmente de ahí. El matrimonio entrelazó sus manos. Con el tiempo ambos decidieron crear un campamento de verano para Snowboarding. Tenían tanto éxito que incluso su hijo ya lo practicaba.

― ¿Te dije lo afortunado que fui cuando caí de esa montaña? ― Empezó a decir él.

Ella fingió pensar. ― Mmm la verdad no ― Luego sonrió. ― Pero pensándolo bien, de no ser por mí no sé cuántos huesos te hubieras roto ya ― Añadió divertida.

El soltó una risita y besó la frente de su esposa. ― Entonces si fui afortunado ―

Ambos empezaron a reír y a juguetear. De pronto, las risas se volvieron una guerrita de bolas de nieve a la que se les unió Eiji. Era una familia muy feliz.

Ahora comprobaban que las cosas podían cambiar en un segundo. A ellos les cambió para bien.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A** : No puedo creer que esta idea saliera de una lectura de mi libro de inglés. Simplemente no podía dejar de adaptar ese relato y de nueva cuenta decidí utilizar a ShinRiko como protagonistas de esta nueva obra. Además que hay un par de razones más por la que decidí hacerla de pronto, pues estoy tan llena de trabajos y tareas escolares que mi mente no da para más; pero hoy se cumple un año del fin de KRDrive y aunque no es una forma muy propia de celebrarlo, merecía una mención. Así mismo cumplo un año más de amistad con una de mis amigas virtuales, Ilse Rubio, este trabajo es para ti, espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo, y gracias por tu amistad.

En fin, recuerden que son libres de comentar al respecto de esta historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
